Future mobile communication platforms require multiple radios to operate simultaneously, creating co-existence issues. For example, a Wi-Fi receiver co-existing with an LTE transmitter needs to handle the LTE blocker (i.e., interference) and hence needs high linearity to ensure the receiver is not saturated. However, such high linearity receivers consume a significant amount of power which is disadvantageous for mobile devices that utilize a battery for power.